


No Longer The 80s but you're still my baby.

by Megamarvelousnerd



Series: Johnny Lawrence needs a hug [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: A rivalry comes to an end thanks to a friend.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence/Ali Mills
Series: Johnny Lawrence needs a hug [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Head Games

Ali had decided to finally talk to Amanda about this stupid rivalry between the boys that continued from high school on and they had to get them over this stupid little thing that got them both in trouble on many occasions. She smiled at the woman across from her. "I know you've got to be just as frustrated as I am about Daniel and Johnny acting like middle school boys and it's driving me nuts" 

Amanda hummed and sighed "I just.. I've never seen Daniel act like this before and you really think you know what will help?" She rose a brow. " I just can't seem to calm them down" She listened to the other explain her idea. 

Daniel and Johnny had found it odd that they were meeting up at Daniel's old apartment building. They also found it weird that the other was invited to the same place. 

Johnny rolled his eyes and smirked, "You wanna remember where you got your ass kicked?" He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

Daniel hummed and sighed “I didn’t pick to meet here and I’m just as confused as you are. Amanda just told me to come here and I'm guessing someone messaged you to show up" He was looked down at his feet. 

Ali took a deep breath and groaned "Before the two of you say anything, just let me talk, please, and thank you" She continued on speaking "Now Johnny, I know you think that it's weak to show emotions because Kreese had told you only losers cry and you've kept that motto your whole life. I don't blame you for acting the way did because you were scared" She rubbed his back as he started to frown. "Daniel and I gave you emotions that you saw as weak because you didn't get love... you only knew pain and no mercy. I think you need to let those go. It's okay to be weak and it's okay to cry when you need to" She looked over at Daniel "You two keep fighting because that's all you know about each other. When you think of each other, you think of bruises and busted knuckles. Have you tried to think about what it would be like if things were different? You two are adults and you should treat each other like it"

Amanda continued to add to Ali's points. "Daniel, I've never seen you so bothered by anyone in the whole time we've been married. I know it's not just anger you feel towards him. You have other strong feelings towards him like maybe even love. Ali and I want to help you two unlearn bad behaviors and we know you can do it. We know you two need to be taken care of and we'd love to help you"

Johnny turned away as he let a tear run down his cheeks because he'd rather have no one see him at all. "Listen, Ali, I know what my own emotions mean and.." He broke into sobs. Daniel rose his hand which made Johnny flinch before he felt himself being hugged. "What are you?-" He kept crying into Daniel's shoulder. "I'm not a very touchy-feely person. I just can't let my guard down because someone could take advantage of my weakness... I just can't" 

Daniel rubbed his back and tried to calm Johnny down. "Look If you're honest with me, I won't hurt you okay? I know how things were but they don't always have to be that way just like Ali told us. It's okay. I would never hit you because you're being truthful with your feelings" He played with Johnny's hair. "I just feel like you hated my damn guts so why would I show you much kindness?"

Ali took a deep breath and smiled "How about we go over to my house for the night so you guys can get some rest?" She frowned "You two need it and deserve it."

Amanda held Daniel to her chest "How about you and Johnny just stay with Ali. I have to go check on the house but I think you should maybe talk things out a little more okay? I love you, Bambi"

Johnny was still a sobbing mess as Ali got him into the car. She had broken down the walls that Johnny didn't even know that he had but he just knew that his chest was tight with shame.


	2. Cruel Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beach day that didn't end in pain.

Ali had scheduled a beach day with the boys. Daniel and Johnny were absolutely thrilled by the idea of swimming and sand.

Daniel hummed as he leaned into Johnny "I mean you really want us to go in the public eye?" He squirmed around nervously. "I never want anyone to look at me any different.." He hid his face into Johnny's side. 

Johnny groaned and chuckled "You just can't care about what anyone thinks. Everyone is a stupid dumb idiot. We all start as dumb little babies anyway"

Ali chuckled and rolled her eyes "You're a weird little snake! I mean an angry little snake. Daniel is the happiest little guy" she ruffled both of their hair. "I've got my work cut out for me. Thank the Lord I've got Amanda helping me"

Johnny frowned and pouted "We are not a lot of work. We are a gift!" He grumbled and fussed. "Daniel is a present and we're a package deal!" 

Daniel smiled slightly and nodded "You get both of us!" He stuck out his tongue and giggled slightly. 

Ali hummed and chuckled "I never said it was a bad thing! I like you two trouble makers.." She got out of the car. "Get your guys towels and swimsuits"

Daniel and Johnny grabbed the towels and a picnic basket that they had both packed with fruits and some sugary snacks. "Won't we get sand in our food?" Daniel hummed and rubbed his eyes. Johnny took that as a challenge as he put a handful of sand in his mouth. "Not too bad!"

Ali hummed and smiled "Oh you monster! That's not healthy! Spit it out!" She tapped his back until he spit it out. "You're gonna be the death of me,kid!"

Daniel made a face and gasped "That's so gross! You're never allowed to kiss me!" 

Johnny laughed and shook his head. "Who says I wanna kiss you!?" He rubbed his eyes "You probably eat trees!"

Ali rolled her eyes "Boys! Stop being so silly. Johnny please don't eat anymore sand and I'm sure Daniel doesn't eat trees or I hope he doesn't."

Daniel and Johnny practiced balance poses in the water and shared some lunch with Ali before they took a nap.


	3. Pinball Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Arcade Date Re-Do

Amanda had an arcade date set which she was sure they wouldn't be too much of a competition but boy was she wrong. Daniel and Johnny had both decided that they needed to win as much as possible to get Amanda the biggest prize they could find. Daniel started off on Pac Man which he was pretty good at and then he moved over to where Johnny was playing skee ball.

Johnny smirked and sighed softly “I think you should know I’m two-time all valley skee ball champion. So you’ll be a loser, Tree Eater!" He had gotten into the hardest hole there was “All the points go to Me, LaRusso!” He even ended up getting a high score on the machine which he thought to brag about for a good half hour. "You see that, Danny? It turns out I'm the best"

Daniel smirked widely and hummed "Another trophy I'll steal from you!" He teasingly shoved him. "I'm gonna win!" He kissed his cheek as he pushed Johnny away again. “Oh, no way! You can’t win every time! I'll beat you at something here! Just you watch! You won't believe it!" He stood up all cocky with a point to prove.

Johnny got the most tickets at skee ball and the punching bag. Not surprisingly, the punching bag turned out to be his favorite thing there. The boy had a lot of anger that he needed to get out and he got a prize for doing so while Daniel enjoyed Street Fighter and Pinball Machines the most. Together they got at least 1000 tickets which were pretty impressive for anyone to get.

Johnny and Daniel decided to try out the love tester, Johnny didn't believe it would get anything "You know how long that machine has been there? Well before you even moved here, shortcakes" Daniel on the other hand hoped it would at least give them a result that he could brag about to Johnny to prove how in love they actually were. Both of them squeezed the handle as hard as they could and they got red-hot which was the highest on the scale. Daniel grinned and hummed "Told you! All those couples it's been through it can't be wrong!"

Amanda smiled and hummed as she took them up to the ticket counter “You two don’t have to get me or Ali anything I promise but if you feel it’s necessary then go right ahead but nothing too big. Pinky Promise?” She chuckled "You two deserve to spend your winnings on yourselves!" She ruffled the boy's hair "I mean it you hear me?" She held out her pinky not sure if they'd actually do it back to her. "Next Time, you two can mini-golf or do the go-karts. I'll totally kick both of your asses at mini-golf!"

Daniel gave her a small pinky promise and hummed "I want to get you something for bringing us here and if we put both of our tickets together maybe we could find something really nice. I'm talking like 800 tickets nice over here!" his accent slipped out at that.

Johnny hummed and groaned "But you didn't earn the right to just steal my tickets! I earned those through blood, sweat, and Mario dying!" He didn't seem to understand the whole concept of sharing the tickets.

Amanda chuckled and sighed softly. "Hey Johnny, He means if you two add them together you can each get nicer things with some leftover to get yourselves or other people gifts" She explained to him which made him put his guard down.

Johnny hummed and took a deep breath "When you say it like that it just sounds better. Well, I want one of those little plush dinosaurs! I want the one with the weird triangles on it's back. probably could take out someone's eye!"

Daniel hummed and looked around at everything "Hmm... I think that firetruck is really cool!" He and Johnny had to think of what to get Amanda and Ali because as much as they loved dinosaurs and trucks. They didn't think the girls shared that love with them so they thought long and hard. They decided to get Amanda a huge puzzle and Ali a huge sticker book which they both ended up loving just because it was from their babies.


	4. Nights at the Drive in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie time

Both Ali and Amanda thought a drive-in movie date would be nice and well, quiet but asking for that turned out to be way too much. It was fuss after fuss about what movie they should see and how much popcorn they needed. After the boys got settled in it was much better. They decided to see a special showing of Hocus Pocus. Even though Johnny would rather see gremlins but three outweighs one much to his dismay.

Daniel hummed and smiled “Love you! Thank you for picking my movie!” He snuggled into Amanda “I have such good taste don’t you know? I'm so excited" He giggled and smirked widely. "You're my favorite, Manda Panda"

Johnny pouted and drank his water bottle "Hmm this movie is dumb!" He sighed softly as he curled up under the blankets in the backseat "I wanna take a nap back here!" He stretched out and put his head on Ali's lap.

Ali rolled her eyes "You get so mad when you don't get your way! Little shit" he kissed all over Johnny's cheeks. "Just watch with me and Danny. We'll just watch gremlins at home!" She ruffled his hair. 

Amanda rolled her eyes and chuckled "You boys are both little stinkers but we do love you so much' She kissed Ali's cheek as they watched. 

Daniel decided to snuggle with Johnny because he knew that the boy was slightly grumpy because of the movie wasn't his choice. "I still think gremlins is a very cool movie. Just didn't wanna watch that right now" he explained to Johnny. 

Johnny rubbed his eyes and pouted "You promise? I just don't really like this movie but I'll watch it just for you" he just pulled up his blanket as he cuddled into Daniel. 

Daniel and Johnny ended up falling asleep by the time the movie had finished and they were on the way back home. Amanda and Ali needed both of them to carry both of them in to tuck them in


	5. Karate Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little gift to you all on the release day!

Daniel and Amanda were the type to put a tree up at November First but Johnny was either hungover or barely functioning on Christmas Morning but Ali has got him in the holiday mood even though it took quite a bit of work on her end. They decided to have a shared Christmas because the boys deserved this. 

Amanda smiled and hummed "Well how about you two come bake some cookies with me?' She asked and sighed as Johnny stayed curled up on the couch. "I asked a question,Blondie!" She asked softly

Johnny groaned and sighed "Don't wanna get up.." He squirmed as he stayed wrapped up. "Busy. Watching TV..." He curled up into Ali. 

Daniel on the other hand was very excited to help which was pretty normal. "What kind are we making?" He gasped. " I'm pretty good at gingerbread cookies!" 

The boys are Polar Opposites but Ali and Amanda truly didn't mind because they also had very different ways of enjoying the holiday. 

Johnny was kind of lazy when it came to things like that not that he didn't mind faking just you would much rather watch movies or take a nap. And right now he was enjoying Watching Elf with Ali so he really didn't want to get up even though Daniel would probably try to get him to make cookies with them. 

The rest of the day was pretty nice and calm. Daniel got a lot of things as presents that he thought were very cool but his absolute favorite thing that Johnny had found was an old love tester machine from an arcade. " this is so cool I'll have to put it in the dojo or something so cool!"

Johnny had gotten a walkman which he thought was the coolest thing ever even though he did finally learn how most of the internet works thankfully.

The rest of the day was spent taking naps, eating cookies and playing in the snow and none of them would trade it for the world.


End file.
